Sakura's First Kiss
by little-cherry-wolf-blossom
Summary: Sakura wants to get her first kiss a her senior dance by her date Ryuji, but what happens when Ryuji stands her up


Summary: Sakura wants to get her first kiss at her senior dance by her date Ryuji, but what happens when Ryuji stands her up? Will Sakura get her first kiss? SS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Authoress' Notes: Hey everyone here is a One-shot fic. Hope you like it 'cause this is my first fic.  
  
Title: Sakura's First Kiss By: Little Wolf Gurl  
  
Sakura stood at the entrance of Tomoeda High School gym in which her senior dance is being held wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with little pink cherry blossoms scattered around that reached her ankles and had on some black high heels. She had shoulder length auburn hair and magnificent emerald eyes. She waited for her date, Ryuji Tatsumi to show up because they agreed to meet each other there, but apparently he stood her up.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what are you doing out here by yourself?" asked her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. She had long flowing violet hair that reached her waist and the most beautiful amethyst eyes. She was being accompanied by Eriol Hiiragazawa. He had messy azure hair and behind his glasses he had mysterious sapphire eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm just waiting for Ryuji but I don't think he is gonna show up 'cause I've been waiting for a while now" she replied sadly until she spotted one of her close friends heading toward them. He had messy chest-nut hair and the most amazing amber eyes anyone had ever seen.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving to Hong Kong tonight."  
  
"I was but the flight got cancelled and isn't leaving until tomorrow night. So I decided to come to the dance." Syaoran said looking toward Sakura.  
  
"Well That doesn't matter now as long as you're here and your are in luck too 'cause Sakura 's date didn't show up so now you two can go together." Tomoyo exclaimed looking at Eriol for support.  
  
"Yeah that is a wonderful idea. So what do you say?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other then at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"It's ok with me. What do you think Syaoran?" looking at Syaoran as he nodded his head yes. As they started to walk inside, they both failed to see the mischievous glint in their best friend's eyes.  
  
Everyone was dancing to the fast music and talking with their friends. Sakura and Syaoran danced a couple of times and were having fun, until Eriol started bugging Syaoran about him confessing his love for Sakura. Syaoran had always had a crush on her since the first time they met and hoped to finally tell her tonight.  
  
"May I have this dance my fair lady?" Eriol asked with an English accent as a slow song started playing. Tomoyo giggled and accepted.  
  
"Would you like to dance" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura who just smiled and nodded her head. Sakura had her arms around Syaoran's neck while he had his arms on her waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked noticing that she was spacing out.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I wanted my first kiss to be tonight but I guess that's not gonna happen." She replied sadly looking down.  
  
"Um, Sakura, what if I were to give you your first kiss?" Sakura's head shot up and look at him in disbelief and bewilderment, then her eyes soften and said "Actually, I would like for you to give me my first kiss because..." she trailed off and started blushing.  
  
"Because what?" urging Sakura to continue. She stared into his amber eyes said "because I love you." she whispered to him. As soon as Syaoran heard this, his heart soared and he felt like he was on cloud nine.  
  
He then stared into her beautiful emerald eyes and said "I love you too Sakura." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and then she smiled at him. They looked at each other for a long time long and they unconsciously started moving their heads closer until their lips brushed against each other.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened but then she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. Syaoran then brushed his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and Syaoran deepened the kiss. He held her close as he explored her mouth with his tongue making her moan. Unfortunately air is a must so they both pulled away reluctantly.  
  
Sakura laughed and Syaoran groaned as Tomoyo yelled "Kawaii" her eyes had stars in them and said "I'll call this one Sakura's confession and first kiss." she exclaimed and they all sweat dropped.  
  
Syaoran then looked at Sakura and smiled at her. He then brought his head down and gave Sakura kiss in which she responded to.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you thought about it 'cause I thought it kind of sucked so please review. I also accept flames. La8r. 


End file.
